


When the Masks Come Off and It's Okay to be Allergic to Yourself

by ILoveYouMoreThanIHateMyPeriod



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveYouMoreThanIHateMyPeriod/pseuds/ILoveYouMoreThanIHateMyPeriod
Summary: Hi there! Thank you so much for the fill, these guys were so much fun to draw :) Once I canfinallyget the equipment I will digitally color it and turn it into a tshirt for ya! I'll update with the digital pictures as soon as I can, and post the shirt when I get it back from the printers :)





	When the Masks Come Off and It's Okay to be Allergic to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [golgothahasTerror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothahasTerror/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for the fill, these guys were so much fun to draw :) Once I can _finally_ get the equipment I will digitally color it and turn it into a tshirt for ya! I'll update with the digital pictures as soon as I can, and post the shirt when I get it back from the printers :)


End file.
